


The Devil's Party

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, Bloodlust, Bottom Cas, Demon Dean, Leviathan Castiel, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Violence, barfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the timeline allowed it, this is what evil Leviathan possessed Castiel and demon Dean would do on a regular bases at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy little one shot request based on Evil Destiel picture.

Dean stared into the clear amber liquid, unseeing, uncaring, and lifted the glass to his lips. He threw the whiskey back in one gulp, then poured himself another. The bartender knew to leave him alone, having seen the things he was capable of the past two nights.

One more shot, then another. Dean downed liquor like water and spun around on his stool, his lips pulled into a smirk. Eyes as blue as the ocean held Dean’s gaze as the newcomer approached the bar, his oversized trench coat billowing behind him.

“Bartender, a glass,” he called out, voice husky.

The bartender slid a glass across the bar.

“Cas,” Dean said with a drawl and leaned back against the bar.

“Dean.” Castiel reached for the whiskey bottle, but Dean beat him to it and filled both their glasses before looking up at Castiel.

Dean nudged Castiel's glass before tipping back his own drink. Castiel nods, brings the glass to his lips, and hesitates. 

Then suddenly all was chaos. Dean saw it coming but had no time to dodge the blow as Castiel smashed his glass against the side of Dean’s head, the glass shattering. Dean snarled, stinging cuts smarting as his eyelids fluttered, and the darkness of Hell stared at Castiel. The fallen angel laughed, the sound grating and callous.

“Getting slow, Dean,” Castiel said.

“Na, let you have that one,” Dean replied without missing a beat. The cut on the side of his head was already healing, the smell of blood metallic and sweet. He stood up slowly, then between the space of two blinks he was behind Castiel, one hand snaking out to grip Castiel's neck, the other grasping a wrist and twisting the arm behind Castiel’s back. The fallen angel grunted. Without mercy Dean slammed Castiel into the nearest table, cracking the aged wood.

Castiel grinned at Dean, his teeth stained red. “Hmm, yup, getting soft too.” The look in his eyes bordered on insanity. “Was that supposed to hurt?”

“C’mon Cas, you know this is just foreplay,” Dean leaned over Castiel and purred into the angel’s ear before biting down on his neck, teeth breaking skin. Dean increased the pressure against Castiel's arm until a loud pop echoed, followed by a throating scream. “You came to play right? Let’s play.”

Dean ground his hips into Castiel, threw his head back as he moaned. He could feel Castiel tense under him and jumped back just in time to avoid the angel blade arcing for his throat. Castiel surged to his feet and gripped his dislocated shoulder tightly, with a sharp tug and another loud pop and it was snapped back in place, good as new.

Castiel dragged his tongue across the angel blade. There was unmistakable lust in his blown pupils as he undressed Dean with his eyes. Then the angel was on Dean, blade raised as his knee connected with Dean’s thigh. The force of the kick threw Dean off balance and the two men landed in a pile on the dirty bar floor. Castiel’s knee wedged firmly against Dean’s throat and the angel blade was inches away from Dean’s throat.

“Hmm, I like this game.” Castiel’s husky voice was thick with arousal. “This is going to be so much fun.” Slowly Castiel pressed the tip of the blade against Dean’s neck, the sharp point sinking below skin and flesh. Dean hissed in pain, the inky black flicker back as he stared up at Castiel.

He loved this part, the part where Castiel almost killed him, DID kill him as his mark struggled to keep him alive. Castiel pushed the blade further, then dragged it down to slice cleanly through Dean’s pulsing jugular. Dean gasps as the near death experience chased away the demon for a heartbeat, then the familiar throbbing heat spread from the cursed mark and dark energy rushed through Dean’s body, mending the angelic cut with demonic efficiency, and suddenly Dean was back, alive and kicking.

“Oh baby, I love it when you do that,” Dean growled before throwing Castiel onto his back. He wasted no time, rolled over, and pushed his weight down on Castiel’s chest. “Give in to me, we both know why you’re here, and it’s certainly not to kill something that can’t be killed.”

Dean reached for Castiel’s wrists and pinned them against the floor, his knees pushed between Castiel’s thighs to grind painfully against the straining bulge there. Castiel gasped and moaned a throaty growl.

“You caught me, Dean.” Castiel's blue eyes twinkled with madness as he leaned up to lick the blood from Dean’s neck. The skin already smooth once more. “I’m at your mercy, what would you do to me?”

Dean looked up at the bartender, then at the only other patron in the bar before barking out loudly for them to leave. The startled humans wasted no time as they scrambled out the front door, leaving the deranged pair tangled on the floor.

Dean watched Castiel intently for a heartbeat, and suddenly it was like the good old times, where Dean’s soul was pure and Castiel was simply the angel of the Lord. The moment passed all too soon as Dean leaned down to capture Castiel’s lips in his, his tongue pushing into the smaller man’s mouth to taste his own blood. Castiel could only moan as he returned the kiss with equal fervor, his tongue probing and fighting for dominance, his teeth nipping and biting, drawing yet more sweet sweet blood from Dean.

The two snarled into the kiss, with Castiel struggling to escape Dean’s grip, and Dean unrelentingly slamming his angel back down on the ground. With a growl the demon yanked Castiel up and turned him around before pressing him face down into the floor.

“You’re my feathery bitch Cas,” Dean nibbled on Castiel’s ear as he pressed his weight down on the angel’s back, his hands pushing the trench coat out of the way to gain access to Castiel’s belt. “Now be a good little angel and let me fuck you.”

Dean yanked open the belt unceremoniously, the button flying from Castiel’s pants as he ripped down the zipper. Roughly Dean pulled down Castiel’s pants to expose his perfectly round behind. With one hand Dean pulled down his own pants as he reached his other in front of Castiel’s face.

“Spit.”

Castiel bit back a moan and licked his tongue up and down Dean’s fingers and palm before spitting into it. He shifted back, lifting his hips into the air as he pulled the trench coat and his jacket and shirt forward, exposing his backside to Dean.

Dean wasted no time preparing Castiel, instead he rubbed the spit down his own shaft and positioned himself behind the waiting angel. There was great resistance as Dean tried to press into his lover, but Dean was relentless, and suddenly Castiel’s body gave way and Dean was buried deep inside, Castiel’s spit and blood his only lubricant.

It took everything Castiel had to not scream into the dirty concrete floor as Dean violated him in the most delicious of ways. The pain was like an aphrodisiac and Dean was his drug as he trembled and succumbed to the demon. “What the fuck are you waiting for? A written invitation? MOVE!” Castiel gasped through clenched teeth, his nails biting into his palms as he clenched his fists in pain.

“You like the pain don’t you?” Dean hissed as he started to move his hips in a steady rhythm, his nails digging into the pale flesh of Castiel’s hips. He set a brutal pace, enjoying the raw heat engulfing his cock as he plummeted again and again into his lover’s pliant body. “Grab your cock Cas, I want you to come for me you filthy slut.”

The angel’s hand slipped between his body and the floor to grip his cock tightly, his dry warm hand soon became slick with his own leaking precum as he stroked and pumped in time to Dean’s thrusts. The angel moaned into the floor, louder and louder as he pumped himself harder and faster.

Dean threw his head back in heated passion as he pounded into Castiel, sweat breaking over his brows to trickle down into his inky eyes. Castiel’s body was spasming and twitching around him, his muscles clenching and unclenching in that familiar way that indicated Castiel’s imminent release. Dean leaned over and raked his nails down the angel’s naked back, red welts popped up instantly, welling with pearls of blood.

“Come.”

The command mixed with the pain and pleasure was everything Castiel needed to push himself over the edge, his hips jerking as he exploded all over the bar floor, covering his hands and the concrete with his passion. He cried out, Dean’s name rolling from his lips as his jaw slackened in orgasmic bliss. He barely felt Dean’s frenzied thrusts, the demon’s nails sinking into his hips, and Dean’s release shooting deep inside him as he orgasmed only seconds after Castiel.

The sharp shrill of sirens cut through their post orgasmic fog as Dean pulled away from Castiel. The demon and the angel stood up and gave each other one last ferocious kiss before turning towards the front door.

“Dibs on the first kill,” Dean cracked his knuckles as he picked up the bone knife from where he’d dropped it while in the throes of passion.

“Only because you fucked me so well.”


End file.
